


Lofter搬运

by Ezhimoe



Category: Ezhimoe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe
Summary: 2019年





	Lofter搬运

最近又开始做噩梦了...

明明梦的前半部分都是很普通的日常，但后半部分实在是太令人难受了

现在起来全身发烫

诶

不是很舒服

2019-0129

1943

1.29  
\---  
站在门口

从口袋里摸出手机

按一下电源键

十一点三十一

移开视线，发着呆

地上每隔不远就有一小堆红色的碎纸

是他们极尽闪光后留下的残骸

空气中似乎还弥漫着他们喧嚣时的气味

躁动

前面不远还有一小舞台和不知疲倦嘶鸣着的音响

还有几个演员在唱戏

尽管台下早已空无一人

左边放着两个没有盖子的汽油桶

里面泛着微弱的红光

上了年纪的老阿姨往里面丢了几个由纸做的

好大好大的元宝

汽油桶一下就兴奋起来向天空喷吐着火焰

燃烧着

化为火焰冲到最高处

变回到自己样子

归为灰烬继续上升

漫天飞灰

上升又下沉

弥散

杵在那儿

没有心情

0216

0649

2.16  
\---  
一曲

二枝

三叶

四艺

五绝

六节

七唱

八笙

九歌

无言生涯

0218

0616

2.18  
\---  
这段时间和别人聊天的时候说自己是温柔且话少的人，但他们都说我有时候会很凶话还多。一开始以为没什么感觉后来说的人多了我也觉得奇怪了起来。

我对自己的印象还停留在几年前啊

开始思考我这几年的变化。假如现在去问我的朋友，估计也会说我变了吧。性格潜移默化地在发生变化，变得比以前更加活跃张扬了哈哈哈。也确实话变多了哈哈哈哈哈哈！

反正不是什么坏事儿，虽然说我现在还不算尽善，但我也不讨厌现在的我。

有人喜欢我

我也有喜欢的人

慢慢变得更加符合自己心意吧！

0311

1450

3.11  
\---  
是真的多情

也是真的无情

0320

0518

3.20  
\---  
我真的好喜欢凉风吹拂的感觉

0329

0435

3.29  
\---  
疲于这些过程了

我只想

好好爱

好好过

我真的

太

累了

0412

2209

4.12  
\---  
一点点

一点点地累积

最后结果是什么

我不知道

0418

2201

4.18  
\---  
  
几年了？  
2019 0504  
1913

5.4  
\---  
没有理由

也没有情感坚持下去

现在维持着这层关系的

也许是我那绝不会独自离开的誓言和不背叛

曾经的话现在是拷在我身上的枷锁

说我恋爱太认真

是啊，我太累了

不想一次又一次的经历这种事情

也许不是我太认真吧，是她在玩

如果有

希望以后的伴侣能够直接表达对我的情感

也许只是单纯的不喜欢吧

慢慢走

慢慢走

温柔呢

果然还喜欢温柔的呢

0511

2159

5.11  
\---  
温柔嘛，是怎么来的呢

一种是

从小就被温柔以待的人，长大后也温柔地对待别人

另一种是

从小就没怎么被温柔地对待过，长大偶尔从别人身上感受到了温柔的力量，深知温柔是多么的强大并决心温柔待人

我嘛就是第二种啦

还挺开心的其实，虽然不知道我那三个沙雕朋友是哪一种  
但都是温柔的人哈哈哈哈

oho最重要的是还有你

谢谢你~

0519

0117

5.19  
\---  
share music<つぎの夜へ(12" extended remix)>  
惆怅这两个字我从未有过如此深的理解  
高考还有九天  
考完之后身边的同学，老师天南地北难再聚  
现在这些同学或许没什么感觉  
但对我来说..  
就算关系不至于特别好  
但这可能是我这一生中最后一次见他们  
这个想法蔓延占据了我身体的每一个角落  
却又无能为力  
或许我只是在怅然时间的消逝，和一起陪我度过这段特殊时光的他们  
承载着这段时光记忆的他们  
诶  
~

束の間 うかれた あそびは もう終わりか  
转瞬之间 欢乐的游戏时光就已结束

0529  
0302

5.29  
\---  
  
  
上次是几年前来着？  
0605  
1913

6.5  
\---  
其实刚刚是做了好几个梦hhhh梦里的我都还挺开心的。

还挺开心的

一开始是通过帮助特定的几个美少女，完成后她们会送我一些碎片，闪亮闪亮像钻石一样的小碎片

但别人也可以获得，像是在限定任务一样

说实话我不明白她们为什么会选择我，也不知道这些小奖励有什么用。

大概，是友情的象征一样的东西吧

醒的越久记忆越模糊细节都记不清了，只记得醒之前是在一个漫天飞雪的天气下，那时交通传讯还不是那么发达，在帮助完最后一位美少女直面自己的心向在远方的喜欢的人勇敢写信表达心意后，觉得有句话实在是太有道理了一定要告诉大家，才激动醒的。

也没有什么所谓啦，我得到了大家都认可大家都很开心，我也很开心。

这就够了

哦对最开始的时候我还梦见自己去吃火锅了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

0630

0533

6.30  
\---  
烦死了

0804

2154

8.4  
\---  
是啊，我又在奢求什么呢

太几把无奈了

1944

0903

9.3  
\---  
心里空空的

难受吧，也不难受

只是心里有个地方空出来了

一个人在一望无际的洁白空间里

除了一把由几根简单木条组成的椅子

其他什么都没有

有一天忽然从天而降一束光

闪了闪

空气被铺上了一层淡淡的粉色

暖暖的，这个人开心极了

希望这束光能一直存在

但他知道不行

从前也有过这样的神秘的令人感到无限舒畅的光降临

无一例外都走开了或是熄灭了

而这一次更是如此

走吧走吧生活还要继续

你也要加油哦

0910

0420

9.10  
\---  
  
  
什么嘛  
我现在才意识到这些人对于我来说  
都是可替代的

朋友说  
做不到像我一样那么快就走出来  
因为我根本就没往心里去啊哈哈

什么关系中可以温柔似风关系外心硬如铁  
都是因为没往心里去吧

况且不可替代的一直都在我身边呀

0929  
0258

9.29  
\---  
去年重庆游到现在也才一年

但之间发生了太多太多的事情了

翻着各个软件里的记录

明明才过去没多久的事儿却给我一种已经是一两年前发生的感觉

这段时间发生事真的太多啦

想停下来呼吸休息会

1011

0210

10.11  
\---  
这两天看到抑郁症又一次引起了热议，看到别人发的一条评论说：表面笑嘻嘻阳光的不行的人，可能是那个最受煎熬的人

想想去年十一月十二月的时候遇到了芒果

当时她对我感兴趣是因为我打游戏不管遇到了什么都是笑一笑就过去了了

明明她觉得很令人气愤不开心的事情在我这都能一笑置之甚至还挺开心

现在回想起来那段时间正是我抑郁症最难过严重的时候

不知道是不是刚刚好印证了那句话

现在抑郁好多了

和别人打游戏的时候也不会像那时那么佛

也会气气了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

能畅快地表达自己的情绪对我来说其实还挺不容易的。

谢谢你们~

1016

0230

10.16  
\---  
欢迎第一个新朋友

1024

0349

10.24  
\---  
  
  
天气逐渐变冷了🦷  
1105  
2047

11.5  
\---  
看到一篇weibo说你多久没有被别人抱过了

想了想，好像从来都没有被别人抱过或是抱过别人

唯一有印象的是刚刚上高中那会想退学

第一个学期教师节回初中的时候看到他直接哭了抱住他

唉

在狂风呼啸的雪山上

暴风雪肆虐着一切

风刮在脸上有些生疼

我的太阳什么时候才能出现驱散狂风暴雪

只能提着唯一一盏小灯

在路上捡到的暖暖

一步一步往前走

我找不到我的路

那你呢小灯

小灯呀小灯

是你捡到了我

还是我捡到了你呢

什么时候才能休息呢

1120

0015

11.19  
\---  
在楼梯上不自觉地眯起眼睛

周围也暗了下来

这种感觉让我安心

为什么我每天都那么晚睡呢

因为晚上没有人会来打扰我

我喜欢周围一个人都没有的沉寂

可以完全做自己

还挺矛盾的这么一想

明明是一个特别缺爱的人特别需要别人的人

却总是独来独往

在追求陪伴的同时也在享受这无时无刻的孤独

哈哈我还真奇怪

被别人打断了

今天就先到这里吧

1205

2038

12.5  
\---  
2019


End file.
